This invention relates to a garment display package and method, and is most applicable for displaying socks and other hosiery products. The invention provides a laterally extending display which requires substantially less area than needed for displaying a like number of conventionally-packaged, vertically hung socks. The invention allows purchasers to view the socks and feel the socks prior to purchase without opening or damaging the package.
According to one prior art sock package (See FIG. 4), a back wall of the package has a height substantially greater than its width. A relatively small peg-receiving hole is formed in a widthwise dimension of the back wall near the top of the package for hanging the package vertically from a wire rack or peg board. The package further includes a front wall spaced-apart from the back wall, opposing side walls, and open top and bottom ends through which respective ends of the folded socks extend. The socks are folded near the heel in order to display a greater portion of the socks through the open top and bottom ends of the package.
The socks of the prior art package are intended to be displayed and merchandised primarily from the wire rack or peg board. Thus, since the package cannot be supported upright on a flat surface, it is generally ineffective for displaying socks on such as athletic shoes.
Unlike the prior art, the package of the present invention is self-merchandising-meaning that the package can be effectively displayed on either a flat surface or hung from a wire rack like the prior art. The present package allows purchasers to view and feel more of the socks without folding the socks at the heel in an effort to display a greater portion of the socks through the open ends of the package.
According to the present invention, the socks can be effectively displayed in the package with a fold slightly above the ankle of the socks. This reduces the length of the socks when folded, and results in more effective use of the display area. Test results show that the present package requires 24-27% less display area than the conventional, prior art package. A 10% increase of available display area allows a 50% increase in package facings.